


Galleon obtained!

by WhovianCat128



Category: Summoners War (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Galleon is awesome, Gen, Please don’t judge my work by my summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianCat128/pseuds/WhovianCat128
Summary: Who was this monster? Why did he look like a pirate?Was he a pirate?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Galleon obtained!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a pretty new player on summoners war and I haven’t actually _got_ Galleon yet, but after seeing all the loading screens I _really_ want him : )

\\_Lapis_/

Lapis waited with baited breath as the Summoner used a mystical scroll - and then gasped in shock as beams of light shot out from the platform, indicating that the monster’s rating was 5 stars. Some of the other monsters on the island came rushing over after they noticed what was happening. This monster would be one of the most powerful under their Summoners command!

The light faded away and Lapis heard a faint groan come from the platform. Which wasn’t very surprising considering that being summoned was a pretty jarring experience. What WAS surprising was that the faint groan came from a _pirate_ lying on the platform.

From what Lapis could see, he had a royal blue pirates’ hat, coat and boots with silver trimmings, silver feathers on his coat, an eyepatch over his right eye, silver hair, a sword, and a gun.

”Welcome to the island!” Ellia exclaimed “We weren’t expecting a 5 star monster!” Lapis had barely noticed Ellia approaching, as she had been too focused on the pirate.

The pirate opened his eyes (Well, eye) and Lapis noticed that they were a beautiful golden-yellow colour. He looked around, taking in the island.

”And what’m I doin’ here?” He growled, turning his sharp gaze onto Ellia. His accent was sharp and rough, pretty much what one would expect of a pirate.

”You were summoned, to aid your Summoner.” Ellia explained gently. The pirate growled again and attempted to stand up. He swayed on the spot and Ellia moved in closer, presumably to catch him if he fell - and it was a good thing she had, because he collapsed backwards a few moments later. It was then that Lapis noticed a gash down his side. She had been so enraptured in the fact he was a pirate that she hadn’t seen it before.

”Ellia, I think he’s hurt.” Lapis said, gesturing to his wound. Ellia gasped.

”Oh no! Can you walk? We need to treat that.” She said, worried. The pirate scowled at her and pushed her away, he was somehow managing to stand on his own, despite the fact that any other monster would probably have fainted by now.

”I don’t need ya help, ‘m _fine_!” He said, crossing his arms. “I’m Galleon, the mighty pirate captain!”

He either had a very high pain tolerance, or he was very good at acting - because if Lapis wasn’t paying attention, he would seem perfectly fine! (apart from favouring his left side a little.)

Ellia motioned Gruda over, and soon Galleon was tucked snugly against the bear’s fur. 

”Hey! I said I don’t need ya help!” Galleon protested. His objections were pointedly ignored as the Bear man carried him towards the infirmary.

“Lapis, could you go and fetch Michelle please? Tell her to bring Vigor as well.” Ellia asked. Lapis nodded and went to do as she was commanded.

\\_Ellia_/

”Now, Galleon, just wait here until Lapis comes back with Michelle and Vigor.” Ellia told him. Galleon snarled, still pressed up against Gruda’s white fur. At least his wound didn’t seem to be bleeding. Ellia wondered how he had been injured in the first place.

”Gruda, could you please put Galleon down here?” Ellia asked, pointing towards the bed. Gruda gently placed Galleon down, careful not to cause him any more pain. Once Galleon was on the bed, Ellia took a better look at him. Even though he had silver hair, his face was young. His piercing golden eyes were half lidded. Ellia suddenly remembered what he had said earlier.

”Galleon?” He opened his eyes fully and glared at her. “Sorry, but did you say you were a captain?”

”Aye, I am” he confirmed. Ellia mentally took a note of the information.

“Alright, well since I didn’t get a chance before, I need to ask you some questions. It’s standard practice for all monsters that get summoned.” Ellia said apologetically. Galleon sighed but nodded.

“First off, how old are you?” Ellia asked. 

”Dontcha know it’s rude to ask a captain’s age?” He smirked “I’m 20”

Ellia blinked. Well...that was younger than she was expecting.

”Ok, what’s your element?” She asked, even though she was pretty certain already.

”Water” He replied, probably wondering who would have to ask that.

”Mmmhhmmm, and what are your moves?”

“Backspin slash, Pirates strike and Time to Loot.” Ellia was about to ask him what they all did when she heard a small noise coming from him. It didn’t take long for her to realise it was a hiss, and all of this talking probably wasn’t helping him.

Just then, Lapis came back with Michelle and Vigor.

”And who’s this handsome young man?” Michelle smiled.

”Hi Michelle! The Summoner managed to get him out of a Mystical scroll! He’s a five star monster!” Ellia told her. Michelle’s eyebrows rose.

”Does _he_ have a name?” She questioned, looking at him.

”Galleon.” He grunted, purposefully leaving her with a one word answer.

”Alright Galleon, why are you here? Are you hurt?” She asked, ignoring his rudeness.

”No, I’m perfectly fine.” He huffed, before wincing as his wound sent another stab of pain through his side.

Michelle raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Fine? I’d think again if I were you.” She said, and in two quick strides she was next to him.

”Now stay still so I can check you over.” Michelle started poking and prodding the disgruntled pirate, who had taken to muttering profanities and insults.

”Now would you rather have me heal you the magic or the non-magic way.” Michelle asked him.

”Neither” replied Galleon, still insisting on being stubborn.

”Either you cooperate, or I force you too.” She said firmly.

”Ya can’t force me to do anythin’!” Galleon retorted. Michelle sighed and exchanged a look with Vigor. The werewolf stepped forward and grasped Galleon’s arms with his powerful claws. 

Galleon yelped “Hey! What are ya doin’ ya scumbag?” The werewolf only tightened his grip as Michelle started winding bandages around his middle.

Once she was finished she stepped back.

”There, now don’t go running off yet, you’re not healed. If you need anything else thenjust ask for me.” Michelle and Vigor left the room.

Ellia looked at Galleon. He was fuming. The rather terrifying effect of the pirate’s rage was interrupted by his stomach growling.

”Are you...hungry?” Ellia asked, amused.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! I know I’m bad at endings : ( if by chance anyone actually reads this and wants more, tell me in the comments and I might do another chapter : ). And if you do tell me in the comments, leave some ideas/requests if you have any as well! WhovianCat out!


End file.
